


Rewrite the Stars

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth (brief mentions), I'm old, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Songfic, pre-reveal, remember when songfics were a HUGE thing???, throwback to fanfiction dot net days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: Chat Noir wants nothing more than to shower Ladybug with the adoration and love she deserves, but she's hesitant due to possibility of Papillon finding out and using their relationship against them.Songfic based on the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that correctly. No, it isn't 2011, and yes, this is a songfic. I blame my undying love of Hugh Jackman and angst for sucking me into The Greatest Showman. I've been wanting to write this for a while because I felt it really fit the Ladynoir dynamic of Adrien being super gung-ho and optimistic about it all while Marinette overthinks everything and worries about what could happen if Papillon finds out. I've been putting writing this off, though, because I'm almost 21 and not twelve and this a fucking songfic.
> 
> This was also written at the crack of dawn and is unedited, so please let me know if there are any grammatical errors.
> 
> In conclusion, I'm a damn mess.

They sat next to each other, the flying buttresses of Notre Dame providing cover from the misting rain that caressed the moonlit streets of Paris. Chat Noir groaned and ran a clawed hand through his hair, messing it up even further. “You know I want _you_ , right?” The speed at which her head shot up would have been comical if not for the fact that the love of his life was being so inconceivably stubborn when it came to admitting her feelings for him. He would find it annoying if her stubbornness wasn’t one of the reasons he fell in love with her, and his tone softened, “Ladybug, it’s not like I’m trying to hide it or keep it a secret like it’s my identity.”

Chat’s tail flicked and he looked over at her. She was staring intently at a streetlight in the plaza below, and he couldn’t help but notice the way she was struggling to keep her eyes trained on the light instead of on him. He turned her face towards his, making sure not to scratch her cheek with his claws. “I know you want me, bugaboo, so stop saying our hands our tied.”

Her eyes dropped and she worried on her bottom lip, and he took her gloved hand in his. “Listen, I know you claim that it’s not in the cards, but I’m not so unlucky that fate would pull you miles away and out of reach from me.” Adrien sighed deeply and placed her hand over his heart, and her blue eyes met his. “You’re right here, so who’s going to stop me if _I_ decide you’re my destiny?”

“What if…” The steady pounding of his heart and the uncertainty in her eyes propelled him forward. “What if we could rewrite the stars to say you were meant to be mine? Then nothing could keep us apart, and you’d be the one I was always meant to find.” His heart beat a little faster and his eyes shone a little brighter as his mind swirled with possibilities. “It’s up to you and me, Ladybug, and not even Papillon himself could say what we get to be.”

He loved this woman, and he wanted her to know nothing would stop him from loving her. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. “So, bugaboo, why don’t we rewrite the stars?” His lips quirked up, “Paris could be ours— _and only ours_ — tonight.”

She wanted to believe him and to bask in the light that shone from his impossibly green eyes, but she just couldn’t. Marinette knew there was too much at stake here, and it broke her heart because she loved Chat Noir more than anything. She placed her hand on Chat’s cheek and a single tear made its way down hers. “You thinks it’s easy keeping my distance? You think I don’t want to run to you every time you get hit in an akuma attack?”

She shook her head and withdrew her hands and drew into a ball. “There are mountains and doors that we can’t walk through, and I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be ourselves when we’re alone.” Marinette didn’t dare look at him because she knew she that would be her undoing. “But, chaton, when we’re out there,” she flung a spotted arm out and gestured to all of Paris, “you’re going to wake up and see that _this_ was hopeless after all.”

She inhaled and prepared herself before looking at him. His glassy eyes nearly did her in, but she had to get it out. She had to talk sense into her kitty. “No one can rewrite the stars, not even Ladybug and Chat Noir, so how can you say you’ll be mine?” Her voice was shaking, and she felt a hand wipe away tears from her face. “Everything keeps us apart, and I’m _not_ the one you were meant to find. This is not up to you and me, Chat.”

Marinette bit her lip and looked up at the stars above. They were dimmer than usual because of the rain, which had increased in intensity to a drizzle. “When everyone tells us what we can and can’t be, how can we rewrite the stars or say that Paris could be ours tonight?”

Adrien looked up at the dim stars with her, but those clouds proved to him that even in darkness, light prevails. “All I want, Ladybug, is to fly with you and to fall with you,” he whispered. Her blue eyes met his green ones. “So, please, just give me all of you.”

Her voice could barely be heard over the sound of rain falling harder as every second passed. “It feels impossible to do that.”

He reached out a hand. “It’s not impossible.”

Marinette hesitated. “Is it impossible for this to work, minou?” So many _what-ifs_  ran through her brain and every fiber of her being screamed this was a bad idea.

Adrien smiled. “Say that it’s possible as long as we’re together, my Lady.” He wanted her to believe in him, to believe in herself, and to believe in _them_.

She took his hand, not missing the way his smile spread into a grin. She put a finger on his mouth as a warning not to get too excited. “How do we rewrite the stars or say you were meant to be mine?” She needed to believe in him, to believe in herself, and to believe in them.

He chuckled and removed her finger from his mouth to cup her cheek. “My Lady, believe me when I say not even Papillon himself can keep us apart because you are the one I was always meant to find. All of this is up to you and me, and no one can say what we get to be.”

Marinette leaned in closer until they were a hair’s breadth away from touching. “Why don’t we rewrite the stars, kitty, and change the world to be ours?” She eyed him carefully as she spoke, “You already know that I want you. It’s not really a secret I’m trying to hide anymore.” His eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips and back again, and they crashed into each other like a cannonball into a building. Somewhere in the wreckage of her heart and under the Parisian downpour, Marinette Dupain-Cheng thought to herself, _“I can’t have you, or this, forever. We’re bound to break, and my hands are tied.”_


End file.
